It's all your fault!
by AnaLeeBR
Summary: When Sissel is asked to make the identification of Yomiel's corpse and finds out what Cabanela did to her fiancé to make him so desperate to the point of grabbing a gun and running away, she shouts angrily at the Detective for what he did to her poor Yomiel. [CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS!]


**Warning: HUGE Spoilers for Ghost Trick Phantom Detective. Don't read it if you haven't finished the game.**

I finally wrote a fic for Ghost Trick! I was wanting to write one for sooo long! So anyway, this is one my headcanons for the game. I may be posting more of them in the future.

Also, English is not my native language, so please forgive any grammar errors and such. I also tried really hard to make Cabanela's character here, so please forgive me if I didn't get his character right in this mini-fanfic I wrote, I'm not an experienced writer, but I did the best I could to make him accurate.

And my writing is terrible, I know T_T I think I'm better at drawing than at writing fanfics… *sighs* By the way, the drawing I used for the cover is my own art. You can see it more clearly in this link: post/169598116062/its-all-your-fault-ghost-trick

 **Disclaimer: Ghost Trick Phantom Detective and its characters belong to Capcom. I'm just a fan showing my love for the game with no financial interests.**

* * *

"N-no… I-It can't be…"

Sissel's hands covered her mouth in shock as the doctor pulled away the sheet that was covering the dead body of the man that was lying on the examination table. There was no doubt: It was her fiancé, Yomiel.

She hadn't believed at first when she got the phone call. She couldn't believe at all that Yomiel had stollen a gun and run away from the interrogation room and pointed a gun at a kid. No, they had to be mistaken. She knew (to her own despair) that Yomiel had been arrested a few days ago by the police on suspicion of being a spy. However, she knew Yomiel was innocent. He would just give his statement to the officers and everything would be okay. He would be released and would return home soon. After all, she knew Yomiel better than anyone else, she had known him every since her childhood and she knew he would never betray his own country, that he was a honest man and there was no reason for the police to suspect him. But when the police officer called her and told her her fiancé had escaped the interrogation room with a stolen gun, made a young girl hostage and later… died after a meteorite struck him in the heart… No, it was an absurd story. First, the Yomiel she knew would never do something as crazy and as stupid like this… Second, a meteorite? Really? If they told her the detective who was pursuing him shot him, it would be a more beliveable story, but a meteorite? That was just too much.

However, there was no doubt that the man in front of her was Yomiel.

"Yomiel, no!"

She run to his side, as if still not believing that he was dead and grabbed his hand. It felt cold, so cold, as if he was made of ice. She squeezed his hand in desperation, but there was no response coming from him. Her eyes were filling with tears that were starting to drench her beautiful face.

"Yomiel, please… Don't leave me!"

She shook him lightly, but there was still no reaction from him. Her drenched eyes went to his chest. In the phone call the police officer said he had been struck in the heart by a meteorite fragment and died instantly. In the police report, it said the same thing, but she couldn't see any injuries on his body, nothing that indicated he was really struck by the meteorite. His body was in perfect state, in the same way he was when she saw him for the last time, before he was arrested by the police. It was hard to believe he was truly dead. She was hoping he would just get up from that table and come back home to her… But then she touched his face. It felt as cold as his hand. Her fingers stopped under his nose. She couldn't feel breath coming out from his nostrils. He was completely still, his chest not moving… Tears were soaking her face and falling on his body as more and more tears were being produced in her eyes.

"No!"

She cried again in desperation, and, in a last attempt to see if there was still hope he could still be alive, she removed his shades and saw his wide open eyes staring blanky at the ceiling, lifeless. His once beautiful, warm blue eyes that always conforted her and made her feel like home were now empty, looking at nowhere,not being able to see her. And then realization hit her, as if the meteorite had hit **_her_** in the heart instead, and, for a moment, she really wished a meteorite would fall right now and pierce her heart, so she could die beside her beloved.

"Noooo! Yomiel, nooo! Please gods… nooo!"

Sissel buried her face in his chest and cried as much as her eyes could, her cries of despair being heard even outside the morgue, making people look at the room in astonishment. Her back was jumping with the desperate sobs as her tears were drenching her loved one's red suit. The police officer who had scorted her to the room felt pity for the poor woman and gently approached her, trying to get her away from the corpse of her fiancé so she could calm herself.

"Ma'am, please… Calm yourself… Would you like a glass of water or….?"

"A _glass of water_?" Sissel shouted, in disbelief. "I don't want a stupid glass of water, I want him back! My Yomiel, my love! I want _him_ back!"

"Ma'am, please calm yourself… You know that this is not possible… He's…"

"I don't wanna hear it!" She shouted again as she tried to break free from the officer's grasp. "Who was interrogating him? I want to know! I want to know _everything_!"

The police officer gasped in nervousness as he tried to control the woman and called his partner, who was guarding the door.

"Please, call Detective Cabanela!"

The man nodded and hurried to the corridor. A few moments later he came back accompanied by a strange man dressed in a white coat. The man almost seemed as if he was dancing as he walked. She would have found him quite funny if the situation wasn't so desperate. As soon as the strange man entered the room, Sissel desperately grabbed his coat, her eyes soaked with tears and swollen from crying.

"So you are the man who was supposed to be interrogating my fiancé? What happened? What have you done to him?"

"Heeey, calm there baby!" Cabanela said in his usual calm tone. "All I did was take his statement. He wasn't being veeeery helpful, though, so I guess I pressed him a liiitle bit… I was just doing my job, though…"

Sissel couldn't bear it. She looked fiercely at the Detective's eyes and despite her own eyes being drenched in tears, they were showing pure anger. This man was interrogating Yomiel and, from what she learned from the cops, Yomiel had used his gun to escape. For Yomiel to do something as stupid as that, it would have been because he was feeling so desperate that he couldn't see another way to escape from a guilty verdict. He had stolen that gun because the officer who was interrogating him was an irresponsible man who had gone too far and made him lose all hope. This was the only possible explanation. Filled with anger, Sissel reunited all the strenght she still had and slapped the man's face fiercely.

"How could you?" she shouted, pointing a finger at his chest. "If you haven't pressed him so hard, he would **_never_** have felt the need to escape! Now he's dead, all of my dreams are ruined… and IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

After shouting at the weird man, Sissel ran away from the room in tears, leaving a shocked Cabanela behind. She run through the corridors until her legs could no longer bear her own weight and she collapsed on the floor, burrying her face in her hands and crying as hard as she could, her hand still burning from the strong slap she gave in the Detective's face.

"Yomiel! Oh, Yomiel.. Why? Why you and not me? Why the gods had to be so cruel as to take you away from me too?"

She sobbed quietly. Months ago she had just lost her father. He was hospitalized in grave condition, with the same illness that had taken her mother away when she was younger. She remembered when she went to visit him with Yomiel, to announce her recently engagement and how she wished he would feel better to accompany her at her wedding. Her father smiled weakly and congratulated them, giving his blessing to Yomiel before he passed away in front of them. Yomiel was there with her in her father's funeral. She only had Yomiel now to comfort her, as most of her family had moved away. He had been there with her to whisper in her ear, saying that things would become better… But now, there was no one else who would come to her and say that everything was going to be alright. Yomiel was gone too… and now she was all alone…

* * *

 **Author: So this is it for now, guys! I hope you liked it and please leave comments to help me improve my writing (and please no flames!)**


End file.
